


Cover - The Paradox Series

by fideliant



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 19:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fideliant/pseuds/fideliant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover art for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/28906">The Paradox Series</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover - The Paradox Series

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wordstrings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordstrings/gifts).




End file.
